I love you, Don't you love me?
by Rebelbecks
Summary: You weren't supposed to fall in love with her, you were supposed to fall in love with me. I really didn't want to hurt her but she left me no choice, she hurt me first, after all, she did take you away from me. (High school AU) (Back from hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone in the Castle** **community. I'm new to the community and I'm looking for somebody to do my cover art for me or recommend somebody that does really good cover arts. Because I've been observing the community and this fandom seems to be a very big but supportive fandom. Anyway enjoy the chapter, if you did press the follow button or the fav button or leave a review if you REALLY enjoyed it. Chapter two should be up soon.**

 **All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

"That was a good shot, Rick," Kyra shouted out to Rick over the loud thumping music. "Thank you," Rick shouted back, sporting one of his one million dollar grins.

Kyra stood up to approach Rick at the dart board, this was it. This was the moment where Rick would know, would know her feelings for him. All though she's sure it isn't the first time a girl had professed her feelings for him after all he was the school's dream boat.

They had been friends since middle school. Eight years she had been crushing on him, for the first four years she had just waited for him to one day come up to her and say that he liked her too, but then one day after reading an advice column in a magazine that unless she informs Rick of her feelings, he well never know.

She had been meaning to take that advice for now and with them being seniors and school day's passing them by, her window of opportunity was going to shut and soon.

"Hey." A female voice said nearby bring her out of her thoughts.

BANG.

Kyra could hear her window of opportunity slam shut, as she stopped in her tracks to see a tall, brunette, she looked liked a trouble maker, not the kind of girl for Rick at least that's what she thought.

As she watched the brunette flirt with him she saw no chance of been able to tell him his feelings know, Slowly she made her way back to the couch.

/

"You, know that's a pretty good aim, you've got there?" Her voice seductively whispered in his ear, Making the hairs on his neck stand up.

It also successfully made him miss the dart wall and drop to the floor instead. "Or maybe not." The brunette sighed, shrugging her shoulders and biting her bottom lip.

Rick grinned at her and as he did he got lost in her mesmerising hazel eyes. "I was talking about the dart's, of course," Kate said playfully, continuing to bite her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, of course," Rick said nodding his head with a smile, as he walked towards the dart board to retrieve the darts.

Kate chugged the last of her mixed drink and then scrunched her red solo cup and threw it over her shoulder, Rick watched with amazement as it landed perfectly in a nearby.

"Wow, that was impressing."

"You are certainly impressed easily, aren't you..." Kate paused, so he could tell her his name but after a couple of seconds, Kate spoke again. "This is the part where you tell me your name and use some sort of cheesy line to get my number."

"It's Rick Rogers."

"I'm going to call you, Castle." Kate grinned taking the darts out of his hands and walking back to the white tape outlining where to stand when throwing the darts.

"Castle?" Rick asked confused as he walked over to Kate. "How come?" He asked. "Just a hunch, trust me on this one," Kate answered shrugging her shoulders and then throwing another dart.

"Hold on," Rick spoke up as Kate was getting ready to throw another dart. "Don't you want to maybe focus a little bit before you throw your next dart?"

"I'm seriously supposed to take advice from a guy with a bad aim?" Kate joked. "I..I." Rick cleared his throat. "I don't have a bad aim," Rick said lowering his voice.

"You know all this insecurity about bad aims is making me start to think that you do have a bad aim?" Kate teased and threw her last dart.

"No, I don't," Rick answered with a pout. "No need to pout, Castle." Kate grinned, she then walked closer to him and whispered into his ear. "You're secret is safe with me." She then pulled away from him and winked at him as she went to retrieve the darts.

Kyra started to feel her entire body shake now, she rolled up her black cardigan to check her watch, surely it must be 10:00 already.

"Oh thank god." Kyra sighed with relief as she picked up her handbag and placed the strap over the shoulder.

Finally, this nightmare would be over after all New York was a big town and she doubted that the brunette goes to school and has most likely got herself kicked out of several schools, which meant that the chance's of Rick ever seeing her again were 1 in a million.

"Excuse me, Sorry to interrupt," Kyra said standing in front of Rick and the brunette's flirtation, not even being sorry that she had interrupted them.

"Rick it's 10 o'clock and my mother want's me back by 10:30 and you're my ride home."

"Oh okay," Rick said disappointedly. "Umm..What's your name?" Rick asked Kate. "Kate Beckett."

"And you're a number?"

"Rick we really have to go," Kyra growled starting to get impatient. "Why don't I tell you in the car, this party was starting to get a bit boring," Kate suggested shrugging your shoulders.

"Sure," Rick answered with a smile. "Great, I call shotgun." Kate grinned as Kyra rolled her eyes.

/

"So..Kate how did you end up at Brad's party?" Kyra asked with her arms crossed as they rode in the car. "I was bored and looking for some fun." Kate shrugged.

"So you, party crashed?" Kyra asked outraged. " _Oh my god, Rick's let a criminal in the car and at any moment she's going to pull out a gun, request them to pull over and then kill them._ " Kyra thought to herself.

'So you were just walking the streets of New York, looking for a party?" Kara asked. "No, I drove my motorbike."

"A motorbike!" Kyra said once again outraged. "Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?"

"Yeah, my parent's have lectured me about it like a billion times." Kate shrugged her shoulders once again, Which annoyed Kyra even more how this person could just not give a hang about getting in a serious crash that could leave her with a permanent injury or worse any death and all because of a death bike. Maybe she had listened to the song only the good die young too often?

"And you've decided to just leave your bike at the party?"

"Yeah, give's me some more time to hide the bike from the parent's," Kate answered letting out a giggle.

"Do you even have a helmet?"

"Excuse me officer Kyra, do you think you could cool it with the

interrogation, please?" Rick joked that made him and Kate both laugh.

Kyra sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone, who Favorited, followed and left a review. It meant a lot to me, I was so very nervous about uploading this but people seem to like it. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to a leave a review.**

 **All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

Kyra slammed the car door behind her, her heels clicking loudly along the stone walkway, leading up to her massive posh looking house.

"You're girlfriend, doesn't seem to keen on me," Kate commented, watching Kyra from the car window.

"She's not my girlfriend," Rick said rubbing the sweat of his forehead, Kyra was one of those people where she was either sweet or sour, An unfortunate trait she had inherited from her mother who was more sour than sweet and was one of the snobbiest people you will ever meet.

"Well, whatever she is, she sure has got a tight leash on you."

"She does not." Rick protested, rolling down the windows. "Are you kidding, she's got your nuts crushed."

"No she doesn't my nut's are perfectly fine and I have a perfectly good aim." Rick protested once again, his hands repetitively hitting the steering wheel.

"Okay, easy," Kate said throwing up her hands. "Are you still going to drop me home or you going to leave me to battle it out on the streets of New York?" Kate asked with a teasing smile.

"I don't know you seem like the type of girl who can handle danger," Rick said returning the teasing smile.

He liked the banter he shared with Kate, it was unlike anything he had shared with his friends or Kyra before.

Kate scoffed as she looked around the neighbourhood. "Trust me, I think the only danger to occur on this street would be if somebody's maid didn't put the bins out on the right night."

"Or if Mrs Kingman was to find out about Mr Kingman affair with the smith's 20-year-old daughter." Rick grinned looking at the Kingman's house.

"You sure, do spend a lot of time here don't you?"

"Yeah, Kyra and I have been friends ever since we were 6, she's been, my only friend my whole entire school life."

"Your only friend, huh, I guess the stuff I've heard is untrue." Kate shrugged.

"Stuff, what stuff have you heard?" Rick asked curiously. "That you're the school's dream boat, every girl want's you."

"Well, I guess it's half true, half untrue."

"Meaning?" Kate asked confused. "I consider myself pretty handsome but the problem is that I play it too safe. I'm no James Dean."

"James Dean is overrated."

"I know, But I just wish that I could be a bit more adventurous."

"Wish," Kate repeated in a confused tone. "Rick, we are in the golden stage of life, we have the world as our playground and what a better playground than New York city, Basically what I'm getting at is don't be scared of the playground, embrace and enjoy the playground, don't stand back and be afraid of it, Because soon enough you will be old and grey and in a nursing home regretting that you didn't embrace it."

"Wow.," Rick said, the only word he could manage to get out because for the first time ever in his life he was speechless.

"Drive back to the party." Kate grinned at him. "But I thought I was driving you home?" He asked confused.

"You are, but first were taking a detour."

/

"You do realise that you have to open your eye's, right?" Kate asked Rick who was currently sitting on her motorcycle with his eye's shut tightly, his hand's gripping onto the handlebar for dear life.

"I'm wearing the wrong clothing for this, aren't I supposed to be wearing all leather, right?"

"Not unless your planning on joining a gang." Kate teased, crossing her arms. "I thought you wanted to do something adventurous?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well, what's more, adventurous than a motorbike?"

"Swimming in a public pool, If you really think about it, every time you pay, you're not paying to swim in a pool, your paying to swim in a pool full of strangers pee."

"I think we will just stick with the bike," Kate suggested. "Now go."

"What if I fall off?"

"I pay for your medical bill, Now quit stalling and go!" Kate growled.

"Alright here goes nothing," Rick said taking a deep breath.

/

"Got the first aid kit," Kate said rushing down the stairs and walking towards the dining room table. "Here sit down," Kate said pulling out a chair from the dining table.

"Um...I..I can't really sit down."

"Oh..so they are in your?" Kate awkwardly paused the subject. "We should get you to the emergency room."

"I've got so many rose thorns in my butt right now, I don't care, where we go or who take's them out, just as long as you remove them from my butt!" Rick snapped at her.

/

"He's going to be okay." The emergency room nurse said pulling back the curtains. "Thank you so much," Kate said standing up from her seat and walking towards Rick's bed.

"Hey, Have I mentioned that I'm sorry?" Kate asked playing with the loose thread of her guns and rose's shirt.

"Yeah, you may have mentioned it a couple of times." Rick grinned, which made Kate smile and made her feel a little bit better. "But I enjoyed it, apart from crashing into the rose bush, we should do it again sometime?" Rick suggested.

"Let's do it, Expect the next time let's do it without the rose bush." Kate smiled at him and he couldn't help himself but smile despite the amount of pain that he was in.

"Well, I better get going," Kate said turning around."Kate, hold on." Rick called out after her. "Yes?" Kate said walking back into the small room.

"You never got around to giving me your number and I would really like to see you again."

Kate smiled and walked towards his bed and sat down on his bed, she cupped his face, leant in and kissed him on the lips.

After a minute, Kate pulled away from supposedly the best kiss both of them have ever or ever will have. "Wow," Rick muttered, rubbing his nose against hers. '

Kate pushed the hair from his forehead and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you around, Castle." She said getting up from the bed.

"When?" He asked confused.

"Sooner, then you'll expect," Kate said as she walked out of his hospital room and hopefully not his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

His pen could hardly keep up with his thoughts, as he jotted down the outline to his first book series.

Niki Heat.

Niki would be a badass, she would be sexy, highly intelligent, witty, loyal, a fighter and wouldn't be afraid to speak whatever was on her mind and sure could rock a pair of high heel boots while hunting down murders.

He may have been eight when he first read Casino Royale, but that book is what inspired an eight-year-old Rick to become a writer, but as he got older it seemed like his dream was starting to fade away, as he struggled to come up with a story idea. With some many murder mystery, books already released, some of them flop's and some of them well know classics.

Rick was determined to be one of the greats, to be successful enough to be able to be invited, Austin Ray's legendary poker game.

He was sadly pulled away from his imaginary by a knock at the door. "Yes, who is it?" Rick mumbled not looking up from his notepad.

"It's me," Kyra said. "Heard you had an interesting night last night?"

"Interesting, amazing, thrilling," Rick said with a smile, placing down his notebook and pen. "There are plenty of words you could use to describe last night."

"Oh yeah," Kyra answered in a mocking tone, entering his room and sitting on Rick's office chair. "How about, irresponsible, deadly and let's not forget to mention stupid."

"Don't be so uptight, Kyra, I will be as good as gold by the time school starts, no harm no foul."

"I'm sorry, Rick, It's just your my best friend and I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"I know and I thank you for that If you got hurt I would be the same."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit sore, but I reckon I'll pull through." Rick joked, or a least attempted to get Kyra to smile or laugh at him.

"Tough coward." He muttered to himself. "Alright, Miss Serious, I got something that can wipe that serious look on the face."

"Oh really," Kyra answered in a defensive tone. "And what is this, so called plan?"

"Something that has made you laugh since we were seven."

Kyra rolled her eye's and sighed. "Rick, we are no longer seven, you going cross-eyed is no longer going to make me laugh."

"Well, it's worth a shot," Rick answered with a grin.

Kyra sighed once again as Rick went crossed eyed, She tried her best to fight it but she couldn't help but let a giggle escape from her lips. She picked up one of the action figures, Rick had on his desk and aimed it at him. "You're such a jackass at times," Kyra stated with a laugh.

"Do you seriously just throw something at a wounded person?" Rick asked in a mocking tone. "Maybe," Kyra answered, not been able to keep the smirk off her face.

"Oh, that's the way you want to play it, huh?" Rick teased, reaching to grab a pillow. "Because if so, you're going to cop it so bad!"

"You wouldn't dare," Kyra growled.

"You give it, you've got to take it, my dear friend." Rick grinned as he pegged the pillow at Kyra.

Kyra laughed and tried her best to block off the pillow. "Maybe we should call a peace on this war before this end's in tears?"

"Fair enough, consider my white flag waved." Rick shrugged.

"I'll see you on Monday, alright Jackass? Try not to re-injure yourself till then." Kyra smiled as she rose from the study chair.

"What is it with you and the word, Jackass this afternoon, is it a new affectionate nickname that you've came up with for me or are you insulting me?" Rick joked around, sporting a massive grin on his face.

"Something like that." Kyra teased back, shrugging her shoulders. "Kyra, can I ask you something?" Rick asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, you can always ask me anything."

"Rodgers or Castle?"

"For what?"

"As a pen name, Would you read a book by a writer called Richard Castle or Richard Rodgers?"

"Richard Rodgers, I don't want you to be one of those people who become's famous and get's so caught up in all the fame, that their friends, family or even them self-know who they are anymore."

"I promise, no matter how famous I get or how much money I have, I will always be you're goofy, loveable best friend."

"Good, because I would hate to lose my best friend."

 **Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters that I have put up. Please leave a review if you did, I just have four quick authors notes to tell you before you click out of this story. (1.)** **Austin ray is a made up writer. (2) There's sort of a Castle reference in chapter two let me know in review's if you find it and you know what episode it's from. (3) I'm a casket shipper all the way but I'm interested to see what my readers think (Who do you ship together in this story, Kyra with Rick or Kate with Rick?) (4) Also I'm in need of a person to do my cover art or to give me some suggestions for a better summary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

Upon his arrival at his high school, Marlowe high. A guy in his class James Simpon had the whole school talking after he had a since a new girl in the office, while he was in the nurse's sick pretending to be sick, just like he did every first day of school.

He eagerly waited for the roll call bell to ring, That 10 minutes, were the longest 10 minutes of his life. His group of friends were talking about what they got up to over the summer.

"Hey." Lauren John's, one of Kyra's friends said with a smile while taking a seat next to Kyra. "So, tell me, I've been busting for some news, I thought you were going to call me after the party?"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." Kyra sighed.

Laura noted her body language this wasn't the result she was expecting when they broke for summer break, Kyra was on top of the world. All of their friends, including Laura, had gone out of the town for the summer and Rick and Kyra were left to spend the summer alone.

This was the summer that Kyra was finally going to reveal her feelings for Rick, Laura was happy for her and so was the rest of the group.

As Sean had worded it. "I will be relieved when all this tension is over, It's taken far too long for this love birds, to come face to face with their feelings."

"Yeah, I'm with you, I just wish they would bone and get it over and done with." Jake agreed.

"What happened?" Laura asked, her thought's returning to this curtain moment.

"It was a fun summer, don't get me wrong," Kyra answered with a smile. "We've also had a very strong connection every since we were kids, but this summer we had a different type of connection, It didn't feel like our usual connection, it felt more like a relationship connection."

"Well, that's good new's right?" Laura asked with a hopeful smile.

"That's what I was thought, until Brad Leeman's party." Kyra's smiled faded away and was replaced by a frown. "I was at the back end of the house on the lounge watching, Rick play darts. I couldn't help but smile while watching him and as I was watching a wave of confidence came over me, I got up from the lounge and walked towards him. Beyond ready to tell him and then before I know it this brunette chick comes up to him and starts flirting with him." Kyra finished in disgust.

"Bitch!" Laura spat out. "What a low thing to do, who was this cow?" Laura growled, this brunette was standing in the way of her friend's happiness and Laura was more than happy to put her in her place.

"Her name was, Kate or something," Kyra answered rolling her eye's and then scoffed. "You could probably go down to the NYPD and ask them, I'm sure they would know her friend."

"So, she's got a record?"

"It wasn't confirmed but I say it was a pretty safe bet."

"Well then I think you're in the clear then, The odds of ever seeing her again are unlikely and plus she doesn't sound like Rick's type, you're more Rick's type."

"You really think so?" Kyra asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, for sure, Rick is a really good guy and if he's going to become a writer especially a famous one, his going to need a partner that is going to keep him grounded and going to keep him out of trouble instead of in in it."

"Yeah." Kyra agreed while looking over at Rick and smiling at him. "Yeah I guess your right."

/

"Hey, Ricky." Jake greeted him, walking into third-period math. "Hey, how was Florida?"

"Oh man, It was the best! My brother took me to this beach, imagination naked chicks everywhere you look."

"Yeah, sounds pretty neat," Rick vaguely answered.

"Ricky!" Jake said shocked and disappointed that his friend wasn't jealous or as amazed as he was by the nude beaches. "Did you not hear me say, naked chicks?"

"Yeah, I heard, everywhere you look." Rick once again vaguely answered.

"Man, what is with you today, you're all quiet and distanced, what happened over the summer?"

"Do you believe in fate, Jake," Rick asked with a soft smile, still stuck in his daydreams.

"Did you join a cult or something?" His friend asked concerned.

"No, just an amazing night that's all."

"Well are you going to fill me in, or are we just going to keep speaking in these short sentences?"

"I can't, that's the thing," Rick answered with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Jake asked even more confused. "Look, I'm going to sit somewhere else," Jake said standing up and quickly collecting his textbooks and his bag. "You're weirding me out." Jake lastly added as he walked away.

/

Rick placed the plastic grocery bags on the kitchen bench and placed his car keys and house keys into the designated key bowl. On the key bowl, there was a yellow posted note, he picked the note up and started to read it to himself. " _Richard, I've been called in for a last-minute rehearsal, I've left you some money to order dinner with. Love mom."_

He picked up the $20 note and placed it in his back pocket while he was doing this he noticed a note with an envelope attached to it. On the back door, he walked over to the back door and unlocked the glass sliding door and removed the note from the door and closed the door behind him. The note read.

 _Castle,_

 _Come and find me._

 _KB._

And at the bottom of the note, there was an arrow pointing down to the envelope, Rick placed the letter on the kitchen bench and tore the envelope open.

 _All you have to do is follow the clues._

 _I hope you like scavenger hunts_

 _KB_

 **Authors note: So this morning when I sat down to write this chapter, I reread my last three chapters. As I feel that helps me to write a chapter and I also reread the second time but as a reader and not a writer. And I've found myself at a crossroads regarding my story and it would be really helpful if my readers could let me know. So should I leave the first chapter as it is and** **continue** **on with the story or should I do a** **prologue to sort of introduce where the story is going, Because the story is going to be fluffy for only a couple of chapters then it's going to take a very dramatic turn? So let me know down below in the reviews if you want a bit of an insight to what the dramatic turn is or if you willing to wait.**

 **Thanks, Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back from** **hiatus, a very long hiatus. I'm very sorry about my long but unannounced hiatus, A lot of personal stuff has gone down since the start of 2017, sadly and I just need time to handle and take control of the punch in the gut's life was handing me.**

 **Please don't forget to follow and review. A chapter or maybe two chapters will be heading you're way. 10:30PM (Australia time)**

 **All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

Still yawning and rubbing his eyes, Rick made his way down to the stairs, He turned the corner and went down the mini steps that lead to the kitchen. Rick turned the coffee pot and grabbed his coffee cup from the top shelf.

He then opened the kitchen cabinet and got out an already opened packet of Eggo Waffles, He took the last two out and put them in the toaster while waiting for them to cook he opened the fridge up and got out the chocolate syrup, whip cream and raspberries.

He was about to get out a plate when he heard, his mother's British shorthair cat meowing and scratching at the door. Rick walked towards the back door opened the blinds and noticed there was an another sticky note on the door, he quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

The cat rushes through the door and into the house, Meanwhile, Rick rushed outside to read the sticky note.

Don't take to long overwise you're clue might get cold,

Rockefeller Center

8:00 AM, Today.

Meet me there.

KB

"Dream girl or school?" He said out loud to himself, "Dreamgirl, duh." He said sporting a massive grin and running back into the house, forgetting about breakfast.

/

He found himself at the Rockefeller Center at 8:08, his eye's scanned the rink looking for another sticky note. "Are you okay?" A female employee asked him. "Um..Me and my um..well a friend I guess you could call her, we have this scavenger hunt thing going on, so have you seen a sticky note anywhere or maybe an envelope?"

"Was she a tall, brunette with hazel eyes?"

"Yes that's her, wha..what did she say?" Rick asked excitedly.

"Not much all she said was "Give this to my friend, his tall, solid build with blue eyes." And then she just walked off quickly, The girl who looked around 20 reached into her pants pocket and pulled out another sticky note. "Here you go." She said holding it out to him.

"Thanks," Rick said quickly grabbing it out of her hand. "No problem." She said walking away.

Don't take too long smelling the roses.

Madison Square Garden

KB.

/

Rick yawned and sighed as he put his key's in the ignition, As the sun started to set over the city that never sleeps, Bussiness men and women started to, overflood the streets of New York and steal any taxi in there sight.

He held would he hoped was the last clue in his hand, curtain started the ignition and turned on his left turn signal and drove off to what Katherine hoped was his last clue and finally, he would see Kate again.

/

He had been sitting out the front of a big brick house, with a massive porch and white door. For the last six minutes, he had been sitting out the front of the house with his hand's gripping the wheel, From what he had observed already Kate was a rebel who had no fear of anyone or anything.

Normally he was a safe thinker, but Kate brought something out in him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, Feeling the New York winter breeze hit him right away.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked around to the back wooden gate. When he reached the gate, he unlocked it and as he opened the gate sneaked.

He approached the massive tree house, that was in the middle of the yard, He climbed the leader and opened the wooden door, to see Kate on the other end smiling to herself. "About time, Castle." She smirked.

"What can I say, Beckett you know to pull off, one hell of a scavenger hunt." He smirked back and closed the door behind him, He sat down next to her.

"Even if it does end up, getting us arresting for breaking and entering." He said his smirk, slowly disappearing.

"You worry too much, Castle."

"How can you be so calm, I know it's part of your rebel image, But surely you must be shiting yourself on the inside?"

"Woah," Kate said amazed. "I feel like I just heard a Disney character swear."

Rick sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Kate." He whined. "Can you please take this seriously.

"Castle." Kate smiled pulling house key's out of his pocket and dangled in front of him. "This is my house, were in my backyard."

"Well, you could have told me that before giving me a heart attack, about breaking in," Rick said shocked.

"Maybe this will make it up to you," Kate smirked once again, she turned around and opened the curtains that covered the tree house window. "Take a look," Kate said, moving from the window and sitting back down.

Rick moved towards the window and took a look outside. "Wow." Rick said breathlessly. "When you see it more here and not from the hustle and bustle of the city, New York is actually kinda beautiful." Rick smiled.

"Thought you would like it." Kate smiled. "So," She bit her lip. "Today's a Tuesday, meaning it's a school day, does this mean that the rebel side to Richard Rodgers is coming out?" Kate grinned.

Rick chuckled and stop looking out the window, he closed the curtian and sit back down. "What can I say, Kathernie Beckett, you bring it out in me." He smirked at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note-**

 **I've put up two chapters for my lovely readers, to make up for my long break.**

 **If you like what you saw in chapter 6 and 7, don't forget to leave a review. Also, I'm not from America and I did do some research on what subjects they do, so hopefully I got to correct but if I didn't, please let me know so that I can correct my mistakes.**

 **All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

History

Maths

Science

English

Rick had found himself daydreaming with his locker open for the last 5 minutes. "Hey." He heard a familiar voice say, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Morning." He answered back, getting out his English textbook and book. "Morning...that's all you have to say for yourself, morning," Kyra said in disbelieve, rolling her eyes.

"Um," Rick said closing his locker. "Good morning?" Rick answered, looking at Kyra, in a confused manner. "You missed, school yesterday Rick, In all the years we've been friends, you've only missed school four times, three times due to being sick and one time because of...because," Kyra said looking down at the ground. "When my dad's funeral happened...but my point is that you missed school."

"Maybe I was sick, Kyra," Rick replied walking away.

/

The high school corridors quickly overflowed with high school students, rushing from their classes to their lockers, then to the cafeteria to feed their empty stomachs.

Kate was putting her Political Science textbooks and books away When all of a sudden she found herself trapped in the middle of a circle by four identical girls and Kyra, She tried her best to hold back her laughter as the girls tried their best at a death stare.

"Yes...may I help you?" Kate asked biting her bottom lip.

"Leave him alone, okay, Rick is a good person and he has a bright future ahead of him and he doesn't need you dragging him down," Kyra growled.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned back to her locker, She closed the locker and chuckled. "Kyra, look around do you see any cameramen or a man or woman sitting in the corner, yelling cut?"

"No," Kyra answered confused. "Well then I guess this means that we are not making a teen movie or teen show, The showdown in the school corridors is not only cliche but also not real, Rick's not a character in a teen movie or show, his a real person and his also a big boy, who can make his own choices and his only friends...Now if you don't mind." Kate said brushing past Kyra's friends.

/

"Hi," Rick said to Kate, as he took a seat a across from Kate. "Hey," Kate said looking up and smiling. "What's up with the dead leaf?"

"Oh this, I know that you don't like cliche things, So instead of giving you a beautiful bunch of flowers, I got you this leaf," Rick said putting the leaf on the table.

"Thanks." Kate smiles and takes it. "But I should warn you it's dangerous to be my friend." Kate grins.

Rick sighs. "Kyra talked to you?'"

"Her and her posse," Kate responded, going back to her project.

"Sorry about that, Kyra's a bit protective."

Kate smirked and looked up. "Still think, she doesn't have your nuts crushed?"

"Okay, she may have a little bit," Rick admitted. "What did she say?"

"That you were a good person with a bright future and I shouldn't hold you back."

"What did you say back?"

"I'm sorry, I have a way that I can make it up to you, though." Rick grinned.

Kate looked up and noticed the million dollar grin that he was sporting and couldn't help to sports one as well. "Interesting go, on."

"Well, I'm going to a assume that rebel Becks."

"Hold on." Kate interprets him. "Rebel Becks?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname I came up with for you, What don't you like it?"

"We'll talk about it, anyway go on.'"

"That you don't like Valentine's day and you think it's cliche, so this Saturday I was thinking that maybe you can come over and watch some movies and we could watch some anti-valentine movies."

"Sounds good to me." Kate smiles.

"Great." Rick smiles as he stands up and tucks in that chair. "And hey don't forget to water that leaf, I spent a lot of time and money looking for that leaf." Rick jokes before walking away.

Kate laughs and picks up the leaf. "Of course."

 **Authors note continues in chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note-**

 **Today I wrote up one chapter for a new story which I'm thinking of posting not for awhile, possibly not till I'm up to the last two chapters of this story, But I'm a bit un easy about posting it. I sort of want to post it, but I don't want to get a lot of hate from it. Because the story does cover one very serious is** **sue that may upset readers and there's hardly any fics on it. So just let me know down below. If I should publish or not publish?**

 **All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

"Alright, Richard," Martha said entering the den. "You enjoy, you're date."

"Mother," Rick whined. "It's not a date...well at least I don't think it is."

"We'll before you figure what it is before it's too late and before somebody gets's hurt," Martha said putting on her gloves.

"You're going out?" Rick asked confused. "You're going to leave me here, all alone...with a girl?"

"Last minute tickets to the Opera, darling and in the balcony box, I wasn't going to pass that offer up my dear boy...and Yes Richard I'm well aware that you two well be alone and well I'm aware that teenage boys are pumping with hormones, But I'm hoping that you won't let those hormones take over and you'll be the gentleman that I raised."

"Yes, mother I will."

"Alright well, enjoy your night and don't wait up."

/

"7:31, Alright...that's fine, just one minute late, It's okay, everything is good, everything is great," Rick said nervously out loud.

He noticed, his mother's British shorthair cat death staring him from the fireplace. "What? What are you giving me that look for, she's coming alright, So you can stop giving me that look, please."

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said getting off the lounge excitedly and walking down the mini hallway, towards the front door.

His sweating and shaking hand's gripped the golden door handle, Taking a deep shaky breath, he opened up the front door to see Kate on the other side, Wearing ripped black jeans, a white plain t-shirt and black leather jacket. Even wearing just casual clothes, she looked as beautiful as ever...Hell, she could be wearing sweats and he would still think she was the most beautiful girl ever.

"Hey, sorry that I was late, but I come barring food." Kate greeted him, holding up a white greasy bag.

"Looks good to me, come in." He said moving away from the door. "Thanks," Kate said walking in. "The house is massive."

"Really?" Rick asked shocked. "I think yours is bigger?"

"It's smaller on the inside," Kate answered looking around. "So..which way."

"Follow me." Rick smiles.

/

They were half way through The Shawshank Redemption, Just four minutes away from Tommy Williams being shot dead. All though trying to focus on the movie, Kate noticed from that corner of her eye that Rick was trying to make the cliche as ever, 'Move'

As cute as it was, to see him chicken out, from putting his arm around her waist, so she decided to put him out of his misery.

Kate looked over at him and picked his hand up, she lifted it up over her head. "What...what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Putting you, out of your misery, Castle." Kate grinned, as his hand came to rest on her waist.

Rick adjusted his hand and leant back onto the lounge, Kate leant back with him and rested her head on his chest and as soon as she did, she could hear his racing heart.

/

The credits rolled on the tv, and they watched as it did. "I don't want to get up." Rick sighed. "Mm..neither." Kate hummed.

"Well, we almost made it to the last movie." Rick joked. "What was the last movie?" Kate asks with a smile, looking up from Rick's safe and cosy chest.

"Well, I made a bit of a risky choice." Rick start. "Risky business." Kate interpreted and laughed. "No, not quite." Rick laughed back.

"I went for the Titanic," Rick said nervously, biting his bottom lip.

"Sounds perfect, I think after the Shawshank Redemption we need something cutesy and romantic."

"Great," Rick said finding himself lost, once again in Kate's big hazel eyes.

But he wasn't the only one as Kate found herself getting lost in his baby blue eyes. "Kiss me," Kate whispered, Rick grinned as his hand moved towards her face, his fingers tucking a curl behind her ear and then he cupped her warm but soft cheek.

Kate closed her eyes and leaned forward, Rick did the same and soon their lips came to meet, He kissed her softly and then broke it, his forehead resting against hers, it wasn't long before their lips met again and he was relieved that they did, The second his lips separated from hers, Right away he missed the feeling of her soft lips.

Their second kiss lasted longer than the first, His other hand came to rest on her other cheek, some of her hair found itself tangled in between in his fingers.

They both smiled at the same time. "I think we have a massive problem," Rick said with a smirk as he broke the kiss.

"Oh, really and what would that problem be?" Kate asked with a giggle.

"I'm too addicted to kissing you."

"Mmm." Kate smiled and bite her bottom lip, which drove him crazy and she knew it. "That is a problem," Kate giggled and kissed him again.

And before they knew it, Kate found herself being lowered to the lounge, with his warm body on top of his, with his hands resting on her waist and her hand's resting on his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

 **Also, I re-posted chapter 7 and 8, Because for some people it didn't show up. I also left a VERY important question on chapter 7, so if you want to give your input that would be great.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and follow if you see what you like and you want to get a email update on when I upload my next chapter. NOW ENJOY THE FLUFF!**

Miss Ellie, Was an elderly lady with light brown hair that was starting to grey as the days went past, her hair was short and curly. She had around but small face, with big clear green eyes.

She was also the neighbour/long time friend of Martha and Richard Rodgers, Margaret remembers the day that the Rodgers moved in next door, Maybe the reason why it was so rememberable was because it was only a month after her husband the love of her life, had run off with another woman and took her darling children with him.

Martha was in her early 20s and was a rising star and had so much potential, but she was also a mother to a very cute but curious and adventures boy, she had named Richard.

It wasn't long after they had moved in that, Margaret found herself a part of the family, she babysat, raised and treated Richard like he was her own and enjoyed every moment of it, Richard gave her a sense of even in life's darkest moments there's always a possibility for joy.

It was a Saturday night and the snow outside was steady, Marget was having a cosy Saturday night in by the fireplace, She had been knitting baby clothes for her neighbour's daughters newborn baby, with a, I love lucy episode playing in the background and her dog, Cadbury lying at her feet.

The phone in the kitchen rang, Making Cadbury jump up and start barking and spinning around in circles. "Who on earth is calling at this hour?" Marget said to her dog Cadbury, as she rose from her chair and walked to the kitchen.

"Ellie resistance, Marget speaking." She answered the phone. "Marget, It's Martha Rodgers speaking, sorry to call this late at night but I need to ask you for a favour?"

"Yes, Martha of course, is everything alright, love?'

"Yes, everything is fine, thanks for asking, I just got out of the Opera and I'm out having some drinks with some friends and I was just wondering If you could check on Richard, he had a friend over...a girl."

"Sure, that is no problem, Martha."

'Thank you, very much."

"Anytime, dear," Marget said hanging up the phone with a smile.

After hanging up the phone, Marget went up the hallway and entered her bedroom with Cadbury following right behind her. "Now, I'm going over to the Rodgers house, just to check on Richard but I'll be back soon, so just sit and watch I love Lucy in the loungeroom, while I'm gone," Marget told her dog Cadbury, as she was putting on her coat.

/

"Richard, it's just me, love. You're mother called me to ask me to check on you and your friend." Margret said walking in and closing the door behind her.

"I won't stay for long, I'm just checking in quickly," Margret said walking down the hallway, leading her to the den. "Richard?" Margret asked in a concerned tone, as she turned the corner.

"Thank goodness," Margret whispered to herself, sighing in relief, As she found Rick in no harm, but peacefully asleep with his arms wrapped around the beautiful brunette, who was also peacefully asleep and resting on his chest.

She smiled to herself and moved more into the den, she got a blanket that was on the back of the armchair that was sitting in the corner of the room and placed the blanket over the sleeping couple.

/

The next morning, as Rick started to wake, he woke to the smell of cherry shampoo and conditioner, He opened his eyes and looked down to see his favourite brunette asleep on his chest.

A massive grin appeared on his face, he kissed the top of her head softly, so he didn't wake her. His fingers then start combing through her soft hair.

/

When Kate began to wake up, she groaned and buried her face into Rick's neck. "Well, Good morning, Sunshine." Rick greeted, in a joking minor.

"You're a jackass," Kate mumbled from his neck. "I hope you know that." Kate continued looking up, her eyes squinting and her hair all messy and all over the place.

Rick just smiled and fixed her hair. "Not a morning person, huh?"

"Not unless I have coffee in my system." Kate grinned.

"Well let's do something about that, how about some breakfast to go with that?"

"Sounds perfect," Kate answered smiling at him. "But, I don't want to get up, too warm and snuggly," Kate said resting her head back onto, Rick's chest.

"Wow, Kate Beckett's a cuddler, never saw that one coming."

Kate looked up and grinned up at him. "Oh so many layers to the Beckett onion, however, will you peel them all."

"With time if you allow me." Rick grinned back.

"Well.'" Kate said getting off the lounge, still grinning. "I'm sure we can come to some agreement." She continued and then walked away, leaving Rick in awe.

"You coming, Castle?" She called out.


	9. Chapter 9

**All rights belong to ABC and the writers and the creators of the show, I don't own anything expect any characters made up by me.**

 **I also before we start, I need to apologise, I've spent most my day re-writing this chapter, I'm not as proud of it as I'm normally with my chapters.**

 **PLEASE! Let me know you're thoughts? Bad or good, I realise that when you put stuff out onto the internet, not everyone is going to be a fan, So PLEASE! Let me know, Because, without the feedback from my lovely readers, I can't try my hardest to bring out chapters that you will enjoy reading and won't bore you.**

 **Also, I'm looking for suggestions for a new name and description for the story, Would love to here you're thoughts.**

 **In saying that enjoy the chapter.**

Rick let out a big sigh and placed his head in his hands. "180 pages, 4-page book report and 4 pages of questions and I have to do it by tomorrow."

Rick looked back up, he opened his notebook and opened up The Great Gatsby and with his pen at the ready he was about, to begin when.

"Really? You're just starting this now?" Kyra's voice said, dripping with judgement as she walked into his bedroom and towards his desk. "Are you going to help me or just pass judgement?" Rick said while reading his book.

"Well since you, asked so politely," Kyra mumbled under her breath, as she sat down on the bed. Letting out a sigh and dropping his pen. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kyra replied with a smile. "Now, hand over that book, notepad and pen."

"Kyra." Rick started. "Do you want my help or not, Rick?"

"Help," Rick said giving her the book, notepad and pen, with big blue puppy eyes.

"What would you do without me?" Kyra joked while taking the equipment off him.

/

"So, I was thinking, Rocky?" Kyra said lying on her stomach on Rick's star wars sheets, reading one of his comic books. "The names, Rick, actually." Rick joked, not looking up from his paper and cheat notes that Kyra has given him.

Kyra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I was talking about for our movie night tonight, You know the one we've been doing since we were 13?"

"Rings a bell." He teased.

"So, Rocky yes or no?"

"Yes definitely."

"But Rick this time, maybe we should leave out the Adrian, Adrian! reenactment, this time." Kyra asked biting her bottom lip.

Rick dropped his pen and looked up at his friend with a pout. "Wh...what's wrong with my Adrian, Adrian! reenactment?"

"Well, If I'm going, to be honest, you sound like a girl who is calling out for her boyfriend who just dumped her."

"Kyra Elizbeth Blane, you wound me." Rick teased her with a grin. "I'm sure, your massive ego will find a way to deal with it, Richard Alexander Rodgers." Kyra teased back, with an even bigger grin.

"Touche," Rick said returning to his paper.

/

"Here's an unexpected twist you didn't see, coming," Kyra said entering the room with a laugh.

"The pizza boy, is actually batman?" Rick replied back, in a hopeful tone.

"No," Kyra answered back with an eye roll as she placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table and then took a seat on the other side of the lounge. "The Kingman's are having a divorce party." Kyra smiled, passing the fancy looking invitation to him.

Rick chuckled and took the invitation off her and then the smile faded off his face, Which left Kyra confused. "Hey, what's with the long face, we've been waiting for this to blow up in their faces for months."

"And I know, but it's just..It's."

The smile soon faded off Kyra's face and was replaced with a disappointed look. "What? What is it Rick, we've been going to these divorce parties, ever since I could remember, we've been going to these parties together, does our friendship mean anything to you anymore?" Kyra snapped at him.

He scoffed and shook his head. "That's not far, Kyra, Off course our friendship means a lot to me." He snapped back.

"Really, Rick does it?"

Rick didn't say anything more, he just kept shaking his head while standing up from the lounge and collecting his jacket.

"Rick, come on, please don't leave, I'm sorry okay." Kyra started to panic if she and Rick started fighting and worst end up having a fallout, Kyra would basically be sending him in Kate's direction and her fight in the battle for Rick's heart, something that rightfully belonged to her, would be over.

"Please." She pleaded, grabbing a hold of his hand. "I was out of line and I'm sorry."

Rick sighed. "Start over?" He smiled.

"Yes," Kyra answered sighing a sigh of relief. "I would really like that."

"So, since were starting over." Rick began his sentence but was soon cut off by Kyra. "No, were not watching Rocky again."

"It was worth a shot," Rick mumbled under his breath.


End file.
